Nowadays, high power (above 10 W) laser systems have been widely used in military industries, material processing, medical treatment and many other high tech fields. Such high power laser systems should have a precise target position indicator so as to accurately indicate the target position of the high power laser beam for safety and quality reasons. Simultaneously, a switching device controlling the output of the high power laser ray must be used to meet various machining requirements. In addition, upon assembly and maintenance of the laser system, an optical collimating device capable of correcting the position of the optical mirror set in the resonant cavity must be installed to achieve an optimum transverse mode and power efficiency. The laser system currently used applies a switching device and a laser ray target position indicator in a combined system without an optical collimating device; consequently, a separate optical collimating device has to be installed, making the whole process very uneconomical.